The Accident
by Blueladymare
Summary: It wasnt his fault...It wasnt his fault that the man had stepped out onto the road...It wasnt his fault...that he fell in love with the man who now haunted him, CanFru and PruCan After killing France, the frenchman takes over Matthews body...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia! or TFK**

_It wasnt his fault...none of it was his fault..._

_It wasnt his fault that his brother had won those tickets to the Hockey Game..._

_It wasnt his fault that his father and brother were too tired to drive, leaving Matthew to drive..._

_It wasnt his fault that a snowstorm occured..._

_It wasnt his fault that the man had stepped out onto the road..._

_It wasnt his fault that he looked into the mans eyes...longing for death could be seen in the mans blue eyes...before the car slammed into the man killing him immediatly._

_It wasnt his fault...that he fell in love with the man who now haunted him._

_**Five Years ago...**_

Matthew hummed to a Thousand Foot Krutch song on his I-pod. He watched as the snow covered trees flew past. Matthew let a small smile apear on his lips as he thought of how much fun he had. His brother had come home earlier screaming about him winning tickets to go to the hockey game in Maine that day. His father thought it was a great idea to have a guys day out to the hockey rink, perhaps play some hockey themselves.

Matthew Williams knew his brother, Alfred Jones, was his fathers favourite. But the man still tried his hardest to make Matthew feel like one of the family, even if he spent most of his life in Canada with his mother. Matthew had a great bond with his older brother. Alfred was 17, a year older than Matthew but he acted less mature than the quite shy Canadian.

"Hey Matthew...how about you drive for a while?" His father asked as Alfred snored softly. His father looked tired so Matthew nodded, happy to get behind the wheel. He started down the road and turned the radio up. After a while his father was asleep too. Matthew listened to the radio for a while before shutting it off. He wasnt getting any stations right now. The sun had set awhile ago and thick snowflakes were falling down fast.

"Maple..." Matthew swore under his breath looking out. He thought about waking his father up but thought better than that, his father was exhasted. Matthew sighed and rubbed his eyes before opening them to see a man step out into the road. "Fuck!" Matthew screamed and slammed on the brakes. The tires slipped on the icy road and Matthew saw the look in the mans eyes that scared him. The look of wanting to be hit...the want to be killed. "No!" Matthew screamed before he hit the man and the car flew off the road and hit a tree.

Matthew still had his hands on the wheel. Alfred whimpered. "What happened?" Matthew looked over at his father and screamed. His fathers head was lolled to one side his neck most obvously snapped. "Papa!" Matthew screamed and Alfred got out his phone getting service. "Hello? Please help...my dad!" Alfred cried. "Oh shit...tell them to send two ambulences! I hit a man on the road!" Matthew screamed fearing for the man.

Matthew saw the man laying in a pool of blood. "Oh god..." He ran over and took a good look at him. He had long blond hair and a lightly stubbled chin. His blue eyes were open in a look of shock as if he didnt realize how painful it was to die. He looked like he had to be at least in his early twenties. Matthew heard the sound of sirens and was pulled away by Paramedics as they checked the man for vital signs. They declared both the man and Matthews father dead.

_**A few months later...**_

"We the jury of the court find the defendit Matthew Williams, guilty of involentary manslaughter on two counts. As he is a minor at this time he will get two years in a juvinile facility and three years in state prison." A woman on the Jury told the court. Matthew felt his heart sink...he was going to jail.

"Fuck him...he needs to be killed for killing Francis!" A german accent came from the crowd as everyone was leaving. Matthew was being led away in handcuffs and he saw an albino male and a man with brown hair and green eyes. "You dont deserve to live!" The albino hissed as Matthew was led past. Matthew felt the tears sting his eyes and he looked away. He didnt care...he had killed his own father...he should of been killed instead.

"Come on Gil..." The brown haired man said in a spanish accent. "It was an accident...forgive the boy." Gil shrugged his friends hand off his shoulder. "Nein Antonio...I will never forgive him." Matthew felt a ache in his heart but ignored this and continued walking.

**Thanks for reading! I might post another chapter tonight! Please comment and tell me how I did! This will be a FruCan and PruCan! See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: Swearing, Rape**

**Rating: M**

**Thank you everyone who has faved, alerted and reviewed! And to the readers who didnt!**

"Give me a turn with him!" The man grabbed Matthew and pulled him towards him. "No! Get your fucking hands off of him! Hes my whore!" Another man pulled Matthew back. Matthew just stayed quite the whole argument, knowing that it really didnt matter who was going to get him it would always end up the same.

The prison guards didnt give any care for what was going on. They really didnt care that the two burly men where fighting over the smaller more feminine one who was shaking. Matthew had been through this several times since coming to the Prison three years ago after spending two years in a Juvinille hall. Matthew was glad he would be paroled the next day but that still ment he woudl most likely be used again that night.

Matthew hardly had time to react when he was threw onto the bed. The older man had payed off the other two with drugs and cigerrettes. Matthew held his breath as he heard the man undo his pants and he held a gasp in as cold hands ran over Matthews naked back.

Matthew screamed as the man pushed into him. He cried and grabbed the bed. "Please..." He begged the man who responded with a grunt. "You say something whore?" The man asked as he pounded into Matthew. Matthew just shook his head and kept his tears in the whole time he was raped.

The man released with a grunt and pulled out leaving Matthew crying into the bed. "Thanks for the fuck." The man said leaving Matthew in his cell to enjoy the last hours of the prison term. Matthew grabbed a pair of orange pants and pulled them on. He wiped tears with the back of his hand and sat on the bed. He had always ever since the first day, been seen as a sex toy for the other prisoners.

It wasnt his fault the guards had leaked out the information that Matthew was gay. Matthew had always heard what they did to gays in prison but he really didnt think about until the first day he was there and he was cornered by a gang. They took their time with him, spending almost the whole day in the library, each man having his fun with the new boy.

Matthew shuddered at the memory and he finished packing the few things he had and waited for the guard to tell take him to his brother. Matthew had never told Alfred what the prisoners and sometimes guards had put him through, he didnt want to worry his brother and there wasnt really anything they could do about it...so many times Matthew thought about killing himself, but he always thought of his brother. He couldnt leave Alfred with no one...after all they did lose their dad...then again that was Matthews fault...Matthew shook his head. No none of it was his fault!

Matthew was led out and he saw his brother grinning at the car. Matthew ran and threw his arms around his brother. "Alfred! My god I missed you!" He cried. Alfred laughed and patted his brothers back. Matthew was so happy to be free at last. Free of being the fuck toy of men, free of being called a murderer.

"Hey! So I got you signed up at the local college like you asked." Alfred explained as they drove down the road. Rain had started to fall onto the windsheild. "You just need to chose the classes..." Matthew smiled. He had asked Alfred to find a college that would accept him...a community college at least...Matthew fell asleep and had peaceful dreams for once in five years.

A week later Matthew rushed to his first class of the fall term, French Class. He ran past two men who were whispering to each other outside the classroom. "Excuse me..." Matthew said not looking up at them. "For what?" One of the men said in a loud voice that sounded familer. Sounded like something from a long time ago. Matthew looked up at the two men and let his jaw drop.

"Oh fuck...its you! When did they let you out of jail murderer?" The albino male hissed grabbing Matthew by the coller of his shirt. "Gil...calm down." The spanish boy said pulling his friend back so the albino wouldnt beat the crap out of Matthew. _Gilbert and Antonio were their names I think..._ Matthew frowned. "I-Im sorry to bother you!" Matthew said tears running down his face.

"Saying sorry wont ever bring him back." Gil hissed at Matthew as he went to the classroom. Antonio shot Matthew a look of pity and followed his friend. Matthew followed and found an empty seat at the front far away from the two who were in back. Matthew could feel the albinos crimson eyes peircing his back and Matthew wished he had chosen a different class.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter involves some magic and the spirit of a certain perverted frenchman!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings: Swearing, Suggested Yaoi**

**Rating: M**

**This chapter will be called Magic and Frenchmen! the last two chapters were supposed to have names: Chapter 1 The Accident, chapter 2: Prison**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, faved and alerted! Please keep it up!**

Matthew wasnt sure why he followed the albino and Spaniard to their meeting with a boy named Arthur. He wanted to apologize again, but also there was something that told him to follow them. When the two stopped, Matthew stopped and only then realized they were in a graveyard. He frowned. He could see the school in the distance and he frowned at his aching feet. Damn it...he had been to caught up in thinking about how to apologize he didnt notice how far they had walked.

A man with messy blond hair and large eyebrows stepped from the shadows and greeted the other two. Gil hissed. "Are you sure this will work Arthur?" He frowned and looked at the gravestone. He kneeled down next to it and ran a pale hand over the letters. Matthew strained his eyes and he saw the name on it. _Francis Bonnefoy..._ Matthew gasped.

Gil leaned forward and Arthur and Antonia just watched and sighed. Gil gently kissed the head stone. "Soon...my love..." He whispered and Matthew gasped. Was Gil in love with Francis? That would explain his reaction..."Soon we will be able to touch again..." Gilbert smiled gently.

"Now...his spirit will come back..but you need to know that he will chose the body he wants to take over..." Arthur explained before taking out a large book that had some strange writing on it. Gil nodded. "Of course he would chose the awsome me!" Gil hissed. Arthur sighed and started reading. Matthew leaned forward to hear it but he stopped seeing somone apearing out of thin air.

The man turned around and saw the hiding Canadian and smiled. Matthew let his jaw drop. The man had long blond hair and blue eyes that Matthew had seen before...before killing the man. "No..." Matthew whispered as the man started walking towards him. "No...get away..." Matthew begged before screaming as the mans spirit plunged into his body.

The three men by the grave whipped around to see Matthew on the ground screaming in pain. "No! Get out! It hurts!" He cried not caring if anyone heard him. _"Non." _A voice came in his head. _"Bonjour..hmmm...your Matthew...I am Francis..." _The voice said in a thick french accent. Matthew screamed at him as Gilbert, Antonio and Arthur ran to him. _"Hmmm...I am goign to take over real quick." _Before Matthew could protest he felt his soul being pushed into his mind. _"What are you doing?" _He asked.

"Oh...my head..." A french accent came from Matthews mouth and Gil's eyes went wide. "Francis?" He whispered and the boy nodded at him before smiling. "Oui...mon cher." Gil gasped as he was kissed but relaxed into it. Matthew was screaming in his head but couldnt do anything about it. _"No! No! No! Stop!" _He screamed but Francis ignored him and smiled after parting from the kiss.

"Why would you take over his body? He murdered you!" Gilbert cried angerly. Francis mearly smiled and he swooped in for another kiss but Matthew gained control of his body and screamed. "Leave me alone! I didnt murder anyone!" Matthew cried and ran as fast as he could from the others.

"_Oh...but you did kill me..."_ Francis whispered. "Why didnt you take over his body?" Matthew cried but Francis was silent all the way till Matthews apartment. Matthew locked the door and screamed as he felt an icy finger touch his brain it almost seemed. "_Hmmm...Matthew Williams age 21...brother Alfred Jones age 23...father dead...mother dead...two years in juvinille hall...three years in state prison...this number...598...what does that number mean?" _Francis said looking through Matthews brain. "No...dont look..." Matthew cried. "_598 times...raped..."_ Francis stopped looking through the brain of Matthew and Matthew broke down and cried.

"_...Why?" _Francis asked but Matthew ignored him. "Just shut up! Its all your fault! Its not my fault!" Matthew screamed and covered his ears. Francis shut up for the rest of the night, and Matthew cried for the longest time repeating it wasnt his fault. Francis sat in Matthews body and thought for a long time. Did him dying cause the poor innocent boy to go through that so many times? Francis sighed and let Matthew sleep in peace.

Matthew woke up the next day to see the sunlight filtering through his window. Odd...he didnt remember opening them...he could see somthing going through his mind and he frowned. They werent his thoughts or memories...he saw pictures of paris...Matthew realized that Francis's soul was sleeping and was dreaming about his home.

Matthew closed his eyes and decided he would get payback. He felt his soul searching through Francis's memories and he frowned. Francis Bonnefoy...he was born in Paris...he was 21 when he was killed...Matthew frowned at that but kept going...before he died he had a boyfriend...Gilbert Beilschmidt...an image of the albino male popped up, but he was younger and seemed so much happier. Matthew felt a pang of sadness finally understanding why Gil was so angry with Matthew.

Matthew decided to get up and start the day.

**Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warnings: Francis**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

><strong>Thank you to all my reviwers!<strong>

_**Matthews POV**_

Matthew stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his thin waist. He looked in the mirror and bit his lip. He was thin, a little taller than his brother, but he had very feminine curves to his hips and thighs. Matthew hated that part of his body, he thought it looked to girlish.

"_Very pretty."_ Matthew jumped hearing the Frenchmans voice. He had almost forgotten the night before. "What do you want...wait how long have you been awake?" Matthew hissed demanding an awnser.

"_Oh since you were in the shower. I say, you have a very nice body." _Francis whispered and Matthew blushed. _"Oh dont blush! You are very handsome." _Francis whispered sending shivers down Matthews spine.

"Why do they hate me?" Matthew said before clapping a hand over his mouth. Francis laughed in his head. "Whats so funny?" Matthew hissed stomping to his bedroom to get dressed.

"_I dont think Antonio can get angry, but Gilbert...well you saw how much he cared for me..." _Francis sighed. Matthew frowned, then remebered something he wanted to ask.

"Uh...if you dont mind me asking...why did you step out in the road? I mean if you had a fine life...a handsome boyfriend, good friends...why did you do that?" Matthew asked gently not wanting to get the Frenchman angry.

"_Because...he said no."_ Matthew frowned. _Who said no?_ He wondered.

"_Gilbert...I asked him to marry me...he said no." _Francis responded to Matthews thought. Matthew jumped then suddenly felt a large wave of sadness over him. _"He said he needed time to think, I just...that wasnt the first time I had been rejected like that...my other boyfriend left me after I proposed...we still stayed friends..." _Francis explained.

Matthew frowned. "What was his name? The first one?" Francis laughed. _"Arthur..."_

Matthew knew he was late, he had talked to Francis about his childhood and life before he had died. He hardly had time to slip into French class before class started. Gilbert and Antonio were missing and Matthew felt a little dissapointed.

_Why would I be disappointed that Gilbert isnt here? _Matthew wondered. _"Perhaps...you have a case of love at first site?" _Francis interrupted. Matthew gasped. "No!" He said outloud getting a few stares. Francis was quite the whole day until they got home.

"_Matthew..."_ Francis whispered. Matthew nearly jumped. _"Is it possible that you find Gilbert handsome?" _Matthew shivered. "No! I just met him!" He scoffed and sat down on a chair to do his homework.

"_Let me tell you how long it took before both of us accepted the fact we loved each other." _Matthew shook his head. _"Four days...four days before we had given each other our bodies." _Matthew blushed as certain images of Francis and Gilbert all over each other in a strange house.

"Please stop!" Matthew whimpered hitting his head so Francis would stop thinking. Francis just laughed but he quit what he was doing. Matthew sighed and decided he wasnt going to get any work done so he put the paperwork away.

He then went and decided to take a quick shower before bed. He stripped down and stepped in the warm water. Matthew started to wash his body but frowned as his hands went further south than he wanted. He realized he couldn't move his hands. "Francis! What are you doing?" Francis just replied with a perverted laugh as he gripped Matthews slowly hardening member.

"Francis!" Matthew licked his lips as his hands stroked himself. Matthews eyes suddenly snapped open when he realized what was going on. Matthew managed to move his hands with force and he hissed. Francis whined in his head and Matthew changed the water to very cold.

"Damn it Francis! You just cant do that!" Matthew cried but he didnt hear Francis anymore...or anytime afterwards that whole night.

**Sorry short chapter, but please review! See you next time!**


	5. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
